


NSR au where everythings the same except Tatiana has a daughter who acts as a third member to B2J.

by Spider_in_a_tophat



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_in_a_tophat/pseuds/Spider_in_a_tophat
Summary: Like the title says, Coral(my oc) is the daughter of Tatiana who also takes part in the music revolution as the third member of Traffic Light Junction(BBJ's name in my au).
Kudos: 10





	1. backround information

This is a context page for my story. If you're confused, you can go to this page and look for information. This page will be constantly updating as I continue writing. Feel free to ask questions in the comments!

Backstory: sometime during the disbanding of the Goolings, Kul Fyra/Tatiana gets pregnant and has a kid, Coral.

Coral:

  * Age-19
  * gender-female
  * Ember is Coral's alter ego
  * Coral does not know that Tatiana is Kul Fyra




	2. The Lights Up Audition

“There’s only one way to end this.”  
“I was just thinking the same thing, Zuke!”

Bunka!  
Junka!  
Shakalaka bam!!!

“Woo, Yeah!! GO TRAFFIC LIGHT JUNCTION!! Cheered Coral. Mayday and Zuke had asked her to help them practice for their audition.

“So wadda ya think?” Mayday asked, “Think that’ll be enough to power the Qwasa?”

“I think that’s the perfect song to play for the audition” replied Coral, “Plus, it shows that you two are passionate about your craft.”

“Thanks, Coral, it's a shame you won’t be able to perform with us though,” Zuke placed his drumsticks on a nearby table. “But you are one of the judges and it'd be impossible for you to be in two places at once.”

Due to Coral’s status as a celebrity and her mother’s dislike for rock, she wasn’t able to perform rock in public. Thus Ember was born. Ember was Coral’s alter-ego that she would use whenever performing/vlogging with Traffic Light Junction. Ember’s outfit consisted of a hoodie and one of the several masks she’s accumulated over the years.

“Well think about it this way.” Coral paused before picking up a blue alligator that was sprinting towards her, “even when you two bomb the audition, you’re guaranteed to get a vote from me.”

Mayday jokingly punched Coral in the arm, causing her to nearly drop Ellie. After lightly scolding Mayday, the trio continued to joke around. Unaware of the journey ahead of them.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
“Heya, the name’s Mayday! I wield the guitar! And he is...” Mayday paused while gesturing towards Zuke.

“Zuke.”

“And he plays the...”

“Drums”

“And together, we’re Traffic Light Junction!

\-------------------------------------------------------

Mayday and Zuke entered the arena and were faced with bright light, bleachers full of people, and four podiums that were occupied by the charters of Vinyl City. DJ Subatomic Supernova, Yinu, and Sayu, the charters of Cast Tech, Natura, and Akusuka respectively, were occupying a wide podium below the other charters. Above them to the left was 1010, a robotic boy band who were the charters of Metro Division. On the far right of them was Eve, the charter for Dream Fever as well as Tatiana’s right-hand woman. Between them stood Tatiana Qwartz, the prime charter of Vinyl City and CEO of NSR. Standing right next to her was her daughter, Coral Qwartz, the future prime charter of Vinyl City and future CEO of NSR.

“Are you ready?!” shouted the orange guitarist.

“Why hello you two.”

“Helloooo, Tatiana!”

“Right. And you are...?”

“We’re Traffic Light Junction!”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“That guitarist seems familiar.” Tatiana thought out loud as she turned off her microphone and watched the orange and green duo perform.

“Mayday’s my friend.” Replied Coral, “She stayed at NSR tower a couple years ago when she was looking for a place to live.”

“Ah yes, that’s why she seemed familiar. It might not be a good idea for you to judge due to your bias.” Tatiana joked.

“Well you were one of the judges for my audition, so I guess it's a family trait to not play fair” Coral jokingly shrugged. Tatiana smiled at her daughter's joke, but that smile quickly turned into a frown as she continued to watch TLJ’s performance. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Yaasss! We did it! We finished the course! Thank you! Thank you! There’s so much electricity in this room!”

“How did you think it went?”

“Brilliantly!”

“Thought you’d say that. Fellas, what do you think?”

One by one, the artists began to vote out the duo. The room was filled with the buzzers going off alongside the protests of Mayday until only Tatiana’s and Coral’s buzzers were left unlit.

“Coral, press your buzzer.”

“No, it's my vote. I-” Coral was about to finish talking when she was interrupted with Mayday’s protest which caused both of their attention to focus on Mayday. Tatiana cleared her throat before speaking, “Hold on, Hold on. I’ll be blunt. You came here for us to judge you. We reserve the right to reject you even if you finished the course. We have the final say in everything.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Please. We run on talent. Not fairness. This audition is held to find the next best musician who meets our standards of excellence and you certainly didn’t qualify.”

“Well, that’s rich coming from a bunch of wannabe artists!”

Coral gasped alongside the crowd and began to slouch in her chair out of embarrassment, hoping her podium would hide her face. Tatiana pressed her buzzer, causing a large red X to appear behind her. Mayday continued to argue about her rejection while Tatiana rebutted every statement

“You are so naive to think that rock is still relevant.” Tatiana said while rebutting Mayday’s protests, “Stop living in the past! There is only one music in demand right now, and that is... 

“E-D-M!”

“The age of rock is over. EDM rules this city!” 

Mayday ran to Tatiana’s podium before saying, “Oh yeah?! Well, how about you, take all these X-ses, and shove them up your--BZZZZ!

Before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by the loud buzz that came from Coral pressing her buzzer. Traffic Light Junction had been rejected by all the Mega-artists. Mayday stared at Coral for a couple moments before being detained by some security bots and getting dragged to the exit with Zuke following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was kinda bad. This is my first fanfic.


	3. the fight against DJ Subatomic Supernova

It had been a week since the Lights up Audition. It had also been a week since Coral had spoken to Mayday. Coral was (unsurprisingly)angry about Mayday’s outburst and Mayday had refused to apologize due to the blatant bias against rock shown at the audition. This resulted in Zuke acting as a communicator for the two until Mayday admitted that she had gone overboard during the audition and decided to apologize. The three met at one of their usual spots near the edge of Vinyl City.

“Alright May, I forgive you, but I’m not going to forget what you did. What you did was not only incredibly over the line, but I put my credibility on the line ‘cause I had put in a good word about the two of you.” Coral stated. Mayday and Zuke were relieved that this was over.

“Ahhh, Vinyl City. I’ll never grow tired of seeing this.” Zuke said as he turned away from Mayday and Coral and began to face Vinyl City. “You’re right Coral, we were being too hard on NSR. Just look at how much this city has thrived ever since they took over.”

“Oh no, Zuke. You did not just say that.” Mayday said, still salty over the audition. She knew that she had overreacted, but Mayday wasn’t going to forget the words that Tatiana spoke to her. The phrase, “The age of rock is over. EDM rules this city!”, had been echoing through her mind ever since the audition. 

“C’mon May. I know it sucks that they didn’t pick us, but I’d like to believe that they did it based on fair, unbiased judgment. Besides- People of Vinyl City.” Zuke was interrupted by a nearby NSR blimp, broadcasting a message from NSR. On the blimp’s screen was Tatiana. 

“This is Tatiana. In light of last week’s abysmal performance of a certain duo that we all had the unfortunate pleasure of having to sit through, I would like to announce that rock music is hereby banned from future Lights Up auditions.” 

The rest of the message turned into gibberish as Coral stood there in shock, confused by how out of nowhere the message came from. Did they have a meeting without her? Was there any meeting at all? Why wasn’t she told about this? Coral was soon pulled out of her thoughts by the disbelief from Mayday and Zuke.

“What?! What in the SLIMY POSSUM DID SHE SAY?!” shouted Mayday.

“Oh dear.” was the only thing that came out of Zuke’s mouth

“This is clearly discrimination! It’s so obvious! Who do these people think they are?!” Mayday turned to Coral. “Did you have anything to do with this?!”

“Of course not! What you did at the audition was unnecessary, but I would never tell my mother to ban an entire genre! I wasn’t even aware of this until now!”

“This is so unfair! It's freaking bulldozer man!”

“Wait, there must be a rational explanation for this.” Mayday continued to shout, unaware of what Zuke said. Zuke placed a hand on her shoulder, “May! Stop overreacting. Look around! NSR may be jerks, but you can’t deny that they are doing a great job at governing Vinyl city.”

“Yeah, I can guarantee you that I and the rest of NSR’s artists are trying our best to keep Vinyl City alive.”

Suddenly, all the lights of Vinyl City went out.

“....If I could see either of your faces, I’d punch them,” Mayday spoke after several minutes of silence. This was followed by several NSR buildings lighting up.

“Are you kidding me?! DO you guys see this?! They only care about themselves!” Mayday began to shout again

“I don’t believe it… Our city’s backup energy is only supplied to the elites of NSR? That’s messed up.” replied Zuke.

“I thought the backup energy went to public facilities...has it always been going towards only NSR?... How did I never notice this?” The bright lights coming from the tower that Coral called her home, began to mock her as she wondered what else her mother had been hiding from her.

“First they rejected us! Then they banned rock! And now they think they can keep the energy for themselves?! This is wrong and a total abuse of power!”

“You’re right May.” replied Zuke.

“I hate to say this… but I agree with you. I’m starting to rethink my opinion of NSR.”

“Finally, you two are making sense! So tell me, guys, what are we gonna do to someone who messes with the good people of Vinyl City?”

“We’re gonna Bunk, we’re gonna Junka, and we’re gonna BAM right in their faces!” Zuke began to shout

“YESSS! Now you’re talking!”

“Wait, hold on, there’s definitely a more civil way to handle this.”

“We gave them a chance to be civil at the audition. They’ve gone too far now! Look down there!” Mayday pointed

“DJ Supernova Subatomic is prepping for their next performance.”

“Seriously, please don’t do this. I’ll try to talk to my mother about this.” Coral’s pleads fell on deaf ears as Zuke and Mayday began their revolution.

“Alright, guys. This is it. FOR VINYL CITY! LET’S ROCK-A-TOCK” Mayday shouted while running towards Club Planetarium, Zuke followed shortly behind.


End file.
